User talk:Steelearth14
Block Issue Edit Before taking any action, read the entire following paragraphs. As you read, consider the actions of all users listed and of the fact that the Steelearth14 account was in active on all Wiki's from late December 2010 to early July 2011. PUH, this looks like catorgorized test instructions. According to this, "Harassment of another user (through personal attacks or vandalism of their page) will lead to an immediate block.", a block should have been made on Bakugan Wiki. A block made on Steelearth14 was given in October 2010. The reason listed is "idiot". The block was speciffically made on the Steelearth14 account. However, the admin that made the block broke the Harrasment Policy in the process. In simple terms, when Twinstar made the block he "broke the rules" in ways of harrasment. The following is taken from the same page linked above. "Personal attacks include disparaging another user, insulting them, making jokes about them (without their permission and in a bad way), or threatening them for no reason (or using excessive threats like death threats or stalking threats)." In many languages, the term "idiot" is in fact considered an insult. On another note, In early July 2011 on The Bakugan Random Talk Wiki, Steelearth14 came back, again, returning with slightly different, but similar antics. DinoQueen blocked Steel with the reason of Steel replying on and old blog, posting said "gibberish". To common belief, the Random Talk Wiki is made for gibberish and such randomness. The block made was for a whopping 12 years. Though I believe that the RTW does not have the same rules as the Bakugan Wiki, I still believe that something does not allow such large blocks for an action technically not blockworthy on the RTW. Though many users on Bakugan Wiki are understandably frustrated and annoyed by the owner of the Steelearth14 account and are "tired" of the "antics", I believe further research should be done and these situations should be looked into more deeply. Since late December 2010, S14 really hasn't done damage at all to the Bakugan Wiki's. This post was made on Aoh's talk page originally due to editing restrictions on other wiki's, and because Aoh is a admin on this wiki. Steelearth, over and out. Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 23:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Airzel-of-haos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:21, July 9, 2011 Hey Steel, can ya be apart ofthis wiki. If you have a BD picture of your avatar, then make a page with it please. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! INSPIRATION! Hello there Steel! I have been carrying your work on Bakugan Wikia. I got banned for standing up for whats right. AOH is a Prideful son of a **** who needs to be humbled. He thinks he's fine because he Admits he's prideful but admitting your sins doesn't make you ok. (just THINKING about him gets me ramped up -_-") DM, DM84, and Bendo are also D!*ck$. Also, you'd probably be happy to know that TS is retired until september. In a way he "blocked" himself! lol Anyway, It's nice to meet you — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My work? F.Y.I. , the users your talking about also run THIS WIKI. Don't cuss on mah pagez. Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 20:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Excuse the above mesage. JI used my account while I was relieving myself. It won't happen again. Have a good day sir. :) A great game died I DIDN'T EVEN SPAM ON THIS WIKI! JUST LOOK AT MY CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE! ALSO, does anyone else see Ji's message to me above? *coughyethewasunblockedonbakuganwikicough*. ALSO 2.0, Contrary to Ji's blog on the Bakugan Wiki, Steel is not the same. HELLO?! DOES ANYONE EVEN LOOK AT MY EDITS? S.O.S. (STEEL OVERLY SOMETHINGthatmeansannoyed) Re: Block Issue You're wrong about the RTW. Yes, it's for gibberish, but it still has to be on topic with the thread you posted in. You were spamming, so we have a right to block you. Also, the RTW has the same rules as the Bakugan Wiki. And I find 12 years to be justified. --Get away, run away, fly away! 17:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I Can't Reply Here Just to let you know. Because Winx blocked me for spam. But yet, my contributions prove I never spammed on here. 1. "Yes, it's for gibberish, but it still has to be on topic with the thread you posted in." I was not able to find the page that stated that, that's why I put that in "Block Issue". 2. "You were spamming, so we have a right to block you. Also, the RTW has the same rules as the Bakugan Wiki." OK, and now I know. 3. "And I find 12 years to be justified." It really isn't. ALSO, (From Bakugan Wiki:All editors are equal) "All users must be treated with respect, including new users and troublemakers". Including troublemakers, as Steel is said to be. " Your actions are your own." Steel's actions are Steel's actions. According to this , I was supposed to have violated on this Wiki and received three warnings, and if I wasn't warned, I needed to have at least 20 edits, which I don't, and all edits had to be violations. So in one way or another, I can not be blocked according to policy. Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 17:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S., If the policies apply to all Bakugan Wiki's, I also should not be blocked on Bakugan Wiki, here, and RTW. Another Note: DM stated that Ji was worse than me. Ji is currently unblocked. Hey, Steel. Good to see you again after a VERY long time. Uh.. just to let you know, I didn't block you here. In your message above, you said "Winx blocked me for spam." I didn't do that. Check it out! Check it out! It's me!! ONG!!! Oh NYAN Gosh! :P 19:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. MINX blocked me for spam. But check my contributions. I didn't spam. Can you unblock me. Steelearth14 Mwah! THE RETURN 19:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I blocked you because you have caused so much trouble in other wiki's i didnt want any trouble here. i am unblocking you because you havent done anything wrong YET but mark my words if you EVER cause trouble or do something you'll regret you'll have an infinate block.User:MinxelfinforeverI Love Boulderon|User talk:Minxelfinforeve 20:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC)